


Scarlet Silk Scarf

by ShipMistress



Series: The Sex Toy Advent Calender [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, PWP, Sex Toy Advent Calendar, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/pseuds/ShipMistress
Summary: Day 4 of the Sex Toy Advent Calendar. Hiccup and Astrid aren't sure of what to make of today's gift. But a little creativity is more than enough to make up for that.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: The Sex Toy Advent Calender [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Scarlet Silk Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> These shorts get a lot longer than intended. Which means they take longer to write, too. Ah, well... That way, I'll have fun with them well into the next year.

Frowning in slight confusion, Hiccup held the box of the day in his hands as Astrid inspected the content. In opposition to the previous boxes, this one was golden, with the word ‘four’ written in black letters along one side. It was bigger than the previous ones, but not by much. The content, though…

“Okay, and what exactly is that supposed to be?”

Astrid shrugged, holding a strip of scarlet red cloth in both her hands. “I’m not entirely sure, to be honest,” she murmured. “Some sort of scarf, I think? We could use it as a blindfold.” 

She wrapped the scarf loosely around her eyes, and Hiccup had to admit that it was an intriguing sight. The fabric shimmered red, golden, or black, depending on how the light fell on it. And after the experiment with the bondage tape, he'd gained a bit of a taste for blindfolding her.

Out loud, he said, “That's a possibility. But how about we discuss this tonight? We should get going now. Do you want me to drop you off at work?”

On Fridays, their work schedules usually matched. So unless she didn't have additional appointments in the afternoon, driving together made more sense. 

“Yeah, that would be great.” She stretched to place a quick peck on his lips. “And hopefully, we can come up with a few ideas for what to do with this thing until tonight.”

There was a hungry glint in her eyes, and Hiccup knew that wherever this night would lead them, it would be intense.

**. o O o .**

When Hiccup picked her up from work again, she greeted him with another kind of hunger, though. 

“I’ve decided we're getting pizza for tonight.”

Raising an eyebrow at her, he started his car and drove off the carpark. “Really? I didn’t expect you to want to get a too full stomach these days.” Honestly, sex while being stuffed was no fun.

Astrid groaned, then pondered for a moment. “Oh, the conflict… But I need pizza today. We could… only eat one slice and safe the rest for later. Pizza still tastes great, even when it cooled down a bit.”

Chuckling, Hiccup shook his head. “So, your day at the office was that bad?”

“Worse!” she grumbled. “I swear, if that woman ruins only one more conversation by switching the topic to her e _xceptional cooking skills_ , I'm going to split her head with an axe.”

His lips twitched, but Hiccup was wise enough not to comment on this directly. “Pizza it is then,” he agreed.

**. o O o .**

An hour later, Astrid's mood had considerably improved. Hiccup had made a detour to drive by her favourite pizzeria instead of just getting the usual from the one near their home, and after two slices of cheesy perfection with ham and tuna, she'd forgotten all about her annoying co-worker.

Eyeing the rest of her Pizza, she sighed. “I’m so torn. This pizza is so good, but if I eat more now, I won't do anything else anymore tonight.”

Chuckling, Hiccup pushed his pizza box away from him. He’d only eaten one slice so far, but then he didn’t need to drown work-related frustration, either. “Why are you holding back? Do you have any other plans for tonight?” he asked artlessly.

Astrid threw him a deadpan look, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Okay, okay, I haven’t forgotten about today's box. But seriously, what are we supposed to do with that thing?”

“Oh, I’ve thought of a few things.” She jumped up to get the scarf from their bedroom while Hiccup went to put away the pizza for later. 

“First, I could use it to make sure you don’t run away from me,” Astrid said as she retired to the living room and found it empty, a mixture of humour and exasperation in her voice. 

She followed him into the kitchen, and when he turned to put away their glasses, he found himself trapped with the scarf around the back of his neck as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Humming against her lips, Hiccup gave in to his demanding girlfriend. Not that that was much of a chore. He’d been looking forward to this all day as well, but it was just so much fun to tease her. 

Astrid didn't loosen her hold on him until he gave in completely, his hands wrapped around her waist and their tongues entangled in an intricate dance. However, when she pulled away and let the scarf glide along his neck, the satin did interesting things to him. Like a lightning sparking through his entire body and making blood pool down below. He didn’t get the chance to focus on that sensation, though, Astrid drawing his attention again right away.

“Or you could use it to bind my hands again,” she suggested, and wrapped the scarf around both her wrists in one fluid motion. “I had the impression you enjoyed that a lot.”

An appreciative groan rumbled from somewhere deep within his chest as his eyes caught on her bound wrists. “It’s not as if you didn’t enjoy it too,” he murmured in a deep voice, rougher than usual. She was right though, he'd enjoyed tying her up more than he’d ever expected and hoped that he could do something like that again, soon.

“Mmm, true,” she said dreamily. Then her eyes lit up with an idea. She freed her left hand, then held the other one out to him, with a inviting gleam in her eyes and the scarf still wrapped around it.

“You want me to…?”

She nodded, a smirk tugging at her pretty pink lips.

Swallowing, Hiccup reached for the scarf and tied it around her wrist. He made sure that it wasn’t too tight, even as the satin made his fingers tingle, distrsacting him. What was it with this fabric?

Once he was done, Astrid moved quicker than he could react. She looped the other end of the scarf around his left wrist and fastened it with a knot. Then she paused, her eyes searching his. “Is this okay?”

Hiccup gazed at their hands, at the scarf hanging loosely between them. There was enough slack for them to move, a little less than half a metre, but not enough to put any considerable distance between them. “Aye, I think it is,” he murmured, his tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. “And what now?”

“Now, we can play around a little.” 

She put her arm behind her back and pulled him along until he held her in a loose embrace, then leaned in until they aligned their bodies from head to toe. 

“We can do something like this,” she breathed, her lips ghosting over his. “Or something like this.”

Hiccup wasn’t sure how she’d done it, but only a heartbeat later, he found himself turned around, with his bound hand on his back and his front pressed against a wall. It made his heart beat faster, pumping blood down into his groin, and he suddenly felt very hot. She was so strong, and he loved it.

He yelped when her hand found its way to his ass, followed by a low groan as she squeezed suggestively. “Mmm, honestly, your ass is to die for,” she purred, stretching to reach his neck with her mouth. 

Hiccup’s mind was spinning, barely able to catch up. How easily Astrid had manhandled him, her teeth against his skin, her hand on his ass, and the sensation of that satin… It was an intoxicating mix, enough for him to not even notice how Astrid opened his belt and zipper, moaning wantonly when she found him half hard already. 

Before she could do more, however, he finally regained some control. Distracted as she apparently was, he had no problem with turning the situation around on her, and only moments later, she found herself with her back against his chest, his arm and the scarf wrapped around her to hold her in place. 

“Two can play this game, Milady,” he whispered against her neck, voice husky with arousal. His hand wandered to the buttons of her blouse, popping them open one by one and revealing a black bra with cute green details beneath. One of his favourites. 

Astrid chuckled, a little breathlessly, and used her position to grind her cute little ass against his growing erection. “And here I thought you’d already given up.”

The game went on like this for a good while longer. One would use the scarf and how it connected them to pull the other into a new position, using the moment to steal a kiss or to grope and to keep undressing them. It was slow progress, like a dance, except that no dance had ever left him this needy and wanting. Or had made him adore his partner with the same intensity he felt for Astrid right now. She truly was perfect in every aspect, beautiful, strong, sexy, witty, funny, and sometimes a little crazy. 

“I love you,” he rasped into her hair as he held her much like she’d held him before, he front against the kitchen wall. Their playful dance… striptease… whatever had led them nearly through the entire flat, neither of them caring so long as it got them a minor advantage. 

Astrid gasped, his words accompanied by a teasing pinch on one of her hardened nipple. “L-love you too. But, _fuck_ , Hiccup, I need you now.” She turned around in his grip, so easily as if his efforts meant nothing, and slung one of her long legs around his hips. 

Caught off guard by this development, Hiccup didn’t even think twice. He reached for her other leg to hold her up, his cock gliding into her as if it belonged there, and guided by her urgent movements, he thrust in deep right from the start.

“Fuck, yes! Just like that!”

Astrid’s breathy moan did nothing to help him regain coherence. His bound hand found hers and pressed it against the wall behind her, their fingers entwined. It was more difficult to hold her with only one arm like this, his amputated leg nearly buckling beneath him, but with her legs helping by holding on to him it was manageable. And he felt as if he needed the intimacy of their hands entwined, didn’t want to let go of her.

“Come on, baby,” she moaned, the fingers of her free hand digging into his shoulder. “Fuck me hard!”

After their endless foreplay, Hiccup didn’t need to be told twice and complied with eager abandon. His hips surged forward, her heat welcoming him, so sweet that he forgot everything else. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but Astrid.

And she seemed to enjoy it. She moved with him, gasping and with her hips meeting his at every thrust. She was mesmerising to watch, sweat beading on her skin and a beautiful flush wandering up her chest. Every second, every thrust, every moan or outcry brought them higher, closer to the edge.

It wouldn’t need much more now. Her legs were clinging to him, pulling him in deeper. The fingers of her right hand clutched at his with all the urgency of her impending climax, while the nails of her other hand dug deeply into his shoulder. 

Hiccup groaned, the pain spurring him on even more. He moved faster, thrust harder, revelling in her desperate keening, the way she grew tighter with every passing second. Close, so _close._

When she came, it was with a lewd moan, her back arched, pressing her breasts up against his chest. She looked amazing, so beautiful, her body all but glowing and her eyes screwed shut. And the way she clenched around him… 

“F-fuck, so _good!”_

Unable to hold out any longer, Hiccup gave in and followed her into bliss. With a few last jerky thrusts, he carried them both through to the end, his curse going over into a drawn-out groan.

Once it was over, he carefully guided her legs back down to the ground. He leaned his forehead against hers, both trying to catch their breath as reward hormones and bliss surged through them.

“That was… yep… totally worth forgoing more pizza.”

Unable to help himself, Hiccup burst out laughing. He leaned more heaving against her and buried his face in her hair, his hand coming up to caress along her neck. “Your absolutely amazing, do you know that?” 

Humming, Astrid leaned into his touches. “Yeah, I know.” Then her hand mimicked his gesture and cupped his cheek, guiding him up again until she could look at him. Her eyes had grown soft, so full of love and warmth that they nearly made him choke. “And so are you. I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.” 

She stretched to press her lips to his, her tongue peeking out and pushing into his mouth. Hiccup kissed her back, slow but intense, and they only parted when the need to breathe became too urgent to ignore.

Astrid hummed again, and when he looked into her eyes, so deep and beautiful that he could easily drown in them, there was a humorous glint in them now. “But now that we burned enough calories, I need more pizza.”

Chucking, Hiccup let her lead them back to their dinner table where they both fumbled with the scarf to get it off their wrists. Astrid's appetite was not something to mess with, no matter whether it was about food or sex. 

She all but inhaled three more slices of her pizza, with him only managing one and a half, before she talked again. “So, what was that about you and this scarf?”

Hiccup frowned, but couldn't reply with his mouth full of cheese and vegetables. He chewed, swallowed, and asked, “What do you mean?”

With a slight twitch of her lips, Astrid reached for the scarf lying next to them on the table and let the rougher satin side glide up the inside of his arm.

Unable to help it, Hiccup’s eyes fell close and a low moan dropped off his lips as the fabric made his skin tingle. A sensation like lightning zipped through his body, not strong enough to arouse him again just yet, but not leaving him unaffected either.

The sensation of satin on skin wandered up to his shoulder and down his back, leaving him trembling.

“Mmm, that's interesting.” Astrid’s voice suddenly came from behind him, the touch of her hand joining that of the scarf. “I didn't know this is how you react to satin.”

Hiccup blinked and shook his head to clear it. “Me neither,” he muttered in a raspy voice. 

Astrid moved closer, wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and leaned her head on his shoulder. “And… do you like it?”

That was a loaded question, coming from her. Hiccup gulped, thinking about it. Then he gave a small nod. “Yeah. I… I think I do.”

“Excellent!” She nibbled at his ear, giggling. “I’ll make sure to remember that for another time.” 


End file.
